


Смотри на меня

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Месси смотрит исподлобья — даже издалека разница в росте ощутимо мешает. Роналду интересно, будет ли она мешать, когда он будет трахать Лео на своей огромной кровати.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 7





	Смотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: Эль Класико 21.11.15

После финального свистка Криштиану мгновенно глохнет — организм милостиво решает оградить своего владельца от недовольных орущих и свистящих трибун. Сердце бьется так медленно, будто бы не стучит вообще, Роналду словно плывет по волнам разочарования, заполонивших стадион. Его шатает, но он продолжает идти в сторону выхода, еле переставляя ноги. Со стороны кажется, что он просто устал, но его плачевное состояние не имеет ничего общего с усталостью.

Краем глаза Криштиану видит, как Марсело, закутанный в дурацкий безразмерный пуховик, встает со скамейки и идет к нему. Лицо защитника серое, как асфальт — разница между веселым бразильцем и таким, пугает.

— Проиграли, — зло констатирует Марсело, глядя Кришу прямо в лицо. — Барселоне проиграли. Пиздец.

Роналду молчит. Его трясет, будто он подхватил грипп. Ему то ли слишком холодно, то ли слишком жарко — или это злоба? От бессилия он сжимает кулаки, мечтая скорее оказаться дома, но перед этим хочется как следует вмазать Пересу, Бенитесу и Бензема. Раздать пиздюлей, а потом уехать на другой конец Земли, подальше от всего этого безумия, в которое не хочется верить до сих пор.

— Криш, пойдем.— Марсело зовет его, но Роналду почти не слышит. Он смотрит в лицо друга каким-то бессмысленным нечитаемым взглядом. Куда идти? Что теперь делать? Шесть очков. Шесть. Четыре блядских мяча на своем родном стадионе. Куда, нахрен, идти?

Он безотчетно хватается за плечо защитника, ища в нем опору. За спиной Марсело Бенитес что-то говорит Флорентино, не оглядываясь на поле. Перес держит в руках какие-то бумаги — Роналду всеми фибрами души надеется, что это контракт, сейчас президент разорвет его и пафосно швырнет прямо тренеру в лицо. Неужели не видно, что между ним и командой нет пресловутого взаимопонимания? Почему этот испанский хрен даже не попробует хоть на минуту прислушаться к своим же футболистам? Почему так хочется орать благим матом?!

Криштиану трет лицо, пока перед глазами не начинают плавать разноцветные круги. Вокруг него какой-то туман — или это белые трибуны? Черт, все кругом белое — знак недоверия к тренеру. Даже болельщики слышат, как кричит агонизирующий «Реал Мадрид». И он, лучший футболист мира, не может сделать НИ-ЧЕ-ГО. Его попытки пойти вразрез с требованиями Бенитеса увенчались тем, что во время перерыва Рамос отчитал вингера за самодеятельность. Криштиану так охуел, что даже не стал спорить. Серхио в моменты гнева был страшен не меньше, чем почивший в бозе Касильяс.

Марсело рядом зычно матерится и уходит куда-то в сторону, где его сразу окружают работники стадиона.

Когда Криштиану доходит до подтрибунки, Бенитеса как ветром сдувает — остается один Перес, который делает вид, что Криштиану здесь и в помине нет. Роналду проходит мимо, цепляя плечом охранника президента, будто бы провоцируя. Если этот амбал даст ему в табло, и Криш потеряет сознание, есть ли вероятность, что он очнется с амнезией и не будет помнить этого блядского поражения?

От своих мыслей хочется удавиться.

Откуда-то сбоку нарисовывается Пепе — на нем костюм и кроссовки, из-за почти лысой головы он напоминает Фантомаса. Это смешно, но у Роналду нет сил даже пошутить.

— Ничего, со всеми бывает, переживем. — Коллега по сборной хлопает его по плечу, а Кришу хочется сломать ему руку.

Прежде чем ехать домой, нужно успокоиться. Не хватало еще, чтобы сын видел его в таком состоянии.

Криш сумбурно кивает Пепе и идет дальше, не разбирая дороги. Проходящие мимо каталонцы ничего не говорят, стараются не смотреть в его сторону и не радоваться слишком явно — вряд ли из уважения, скорее потому, что у Роналду вполне красноречивое выражение лица.

_Только взгляд одного человека жалит, словно укус осы._

Они стоят далеко друг от друга, у них нет возможности хотя бы перекинуться парой слов — вокруг слишком много людей. Но едва Криш поднимает глаза и смотрит на Лео, мир вокруг перестает существовать. Словно они в ебаном фантастическом фильме, и скрещивание их взглядов может остановить время — но не может отменить уже свершившийся факт.

Они проиграли.

Футболка Лионеля перекошена на правое плечо, открывая взору ключицу — видимо, этот бразильский петух Неймар слишком бурно радовался победе. Он всегда лезет к Месси обниматься, хватает же наглости трогать его тело, как свою собственность. Кришу не позволено его трогать, ему даже разговаривать с Лео не позволено.

Сейчас ему позволено только смотреть. Каждое хреново Эль Класико — один и тот же финал, неважно, кто выиграл, а кто проиграл. Закончить битву на поле, чтобы после встретиться глазами и смотреть.

И он смотрит. Несмотря на боль, на разочарование, на кипящую злость, которая едва ли не лезет через уши. Смотрит, чувствуя, как ладони начинают гореть от жажды прикосновения, которую нельзя утолить. Как внутри поднимается волна вожделения, от которой немеют ноги и член оттягивает белье.

Криштиану начинает думать, как сначала бы как следует врезал Лионелю под дых, чтобы лишить его возможности сопротивляться. Лео бы свалился возле его ног, и Криш бы на мгновение забыл о том, что его команду сегодня поимели. Это было бы отличным наказанием за сегодняшний позор на Бернабеу. И плевать, что Месси вышел только на полчаса и не отметился ничем результативным — всегда виноват он.

Во всех неудачах Роналду виноват Месси.

В молчаливой дуэли взглядов должен быть лишь один победитель. И Роналду не собирается сдаваться, особенно после того, как пал на поле, только что. Глаза начинают слезиться, но он все равно не отрывает взгляда от Лео. Он практически раздевает его глазами, как в дешевых бульварных романах. Если он хоть на секунду отвернется или моргнет — он проиграл.

Проигрывать нельзя.

Месси смотрит исподлобья — даже издалека разница в росте ощутимо мешает. Роналду интересно, будет ли она мешать, когда он будет трахать Лео на своей огромной кровати.

Ему интересно, будет ли Лео стонать так громко, что перепугает всех соседей.

Ему любопытно, любит ли Лео трахаться лицом к лицу.

Ему до чертей в глазах хочется поцеловать это самодовольное лицо, которое сейчас выражает вежливое сожаление, поцеловать так, чтобы выбить воздух из легких и заставить кашлять. Сменить сочувствующее выражение на перекошенное экстазом.

Роналду будто бы слышит, как шумно сейчас дышит Месси — долбанные метры между ними позволяют разогнаться фантазии до головокружительных скоростей. Криш точно знает, что Лео сейчас блядски неудобно со стояком в шортах, пусть они и широкие.

Криштиану представляет, как Лео кончит только лишь от члена в заднице, без помощи рук. Какое у него при этом будет лицо, как он будет материться сквозь зубы.

Криштиану кажется, что Месси не умеет делать минет. Он бы быстро научил нападающего справляться со своим членом — поставил бы на колени и бессовестно трахнул в рот, засадил бы до самого горла. Ударил бы наотмашь по щеке, вымещая всю накопившуюся злость. И Лео смотрел бы на него с мольбой во взгляде, прося еще и еще.

Криш хочет испачкать футболку Месси. Да, футболка. Он бы оставил его в форме. Мечта — осквернить сине-гранатовую футболку спермой. А потом заставить Лео все это слизать…

Черт, черт, черт.

Интересно, Месси бы дал проделать такое с собой?

Вдруг Лионель улыбается. Роналду моргает, выныривая из придуманного порнофильма — реальность мерзка и отвратительна, с новой силой возвращается боль от поражения. Месси перестает улыбаться, видя, как мгновенно меняется лицо Роналду. Это всегда означает, что дуэль закончена.

Никто не победил.

Роналду представляет, как после этого безмолвного секса глазами Месси будет дрочить в душе, думая о нем. Представляя его. Желая его.

Будто бы он сам не будет заниматься чем-то подобным.


End file.
